Michael Lumator
Michael Lumator, Son of His Father: History: His Beginnings: Michael Lumator was born in the Fourth Age, being what is rumored to be one of the many sons of Cysan and Seana Lumator. He is one of the few remaining, and possibly one of the youngest Icyene left in Gielinor, the only other known Icyene that rivals his age is the young toddler Icyene that is Rachel Lumator. He was born to his family, and he considers it his GREATEST Birthright and greatest curse, being part of a fading legacy that will be here and gone. At a young age, from the time he could walk and talk, his father and mother began to teach them what they know. He was taught all of the things that an Icyene of Nobility would have been taught, and all of the secrets of his family. He showed a unique affinity for Ice Magic, moreso than his father had ever shown. It came almost naturally to him, and even as a young boy he showed his skill with it. At one point in time during his young age, he froze the bath-tub full of water in an attempt to avoid taking a bath. His attempt ended in failure, of course, but his parents were impressed by such a display. His father had never seemed more happy the day Michael had been able to lift a Metal Sword. Michael was, of course, found the Iron blade not to his liking. It didn't "Fit" him. But nevertheless, he continued his practice at his father's instruction. His training continued with his father and mother. Each morning, His mother would wake him up for breakfast, and after breakfast he would train with his father, who showed an incredible patience for his child's frustration each time he failed. Michael grew slowly. He was cut off from the outside world; He had never been outside his home inside a small pocket-plane. After the morning spar, his mother would take over, teaching him all the formalities that were to be shown by an Icyene of Nobility, as well as teaching him all of the common formalities that were exhibited in the more Modern-day Gielinor. This subject would occasionally be swapped out with the teachings of the World of Gielinor, its histories and mysteries. Michael, even from a young age, showed a distaste for the God Wars. Despite his mother's and father's words, he did not believe in such a thing as "True Evil". From his beginnings he believed that, no matter what the person was, they would always hold a fraction of goodness in them. After lunch, his father began to teach him about the various enemy races, and how to combat with them... and in some cases at Michael's behest, Reason with them. His studies would continue with his father into the afternoon hours, where his father would teach him the lost secrets of Lumator forging methods, ways of forging metals that were not seen in common-day Gielinor. On top of this, his father would religiously teach him about the various forms of magic. One such school of magic, in particular, was the removal of curses that were put on other's, and the methods of curing a person who is possessed by a demonic influence. These studies continued into the evening hours, before he was given a few hours free time before dinner time. After Dinner-time, he was given a thirty minutes more free time, before he was put to bed, being given a bath twice every week. The most favorite part of his day came in the Evening, just before bed-time. It is every child's favorite past-time... Story-time. He always enjoyed the stories from Avon, who was later known to be his grandfather and original bearer of the Sword of the Lumators, the most prized possession of the Lumators that was lost in the Second Age. His Grandfather was Michael's favorite because each story Avon told was more interesting than the last, and each story was filled with all the things Michael enjoyed in a good story. The Real World: On the dawn of his 500th Birthday, his father awoke him from his bed. The Drowsy Michael, who was originally not pleased at being woken so early, was filled with excitement. His father told him that today was the day he would finally get to see the outside world, something Michael in all his YEARS of dreaming about this day was soon eager, chomping at the bit to leave his home and follow his father into the real world. He could barely contain his excitement as he slipped on his Steel chainmail, something he had been conditioned to wear now. He picked up his steel sword, which still didn't fit him, and followed his father into the gloomy, sleepy twilight that was Taverley. Everyone was asleep, it was just before Dawn. He followed his father into the air, slower and clumsier than his father as he had spent less years flying in full armor. Michael soon found himself addicted to the world of Gielinor outside his tiny little home. He would often sneak out into the real world to visit the beings that were called humans, along with whatever other kind of other being he could find. He was often seen playing with the human children until his father or mother found him. People were shocked at the existence of such a being in the Fourth Age. Some tried to kill him, some bowed before him, and still others stared in awe and wonder. Michael, despite his father's teaching, often forgot to wear a cape, and as such people had noticed his wings. His father and mother begin to try and restrict him from going outside their pocket-plane as they grew more and more concerned for his safety. Despite this, he continued to go to the outside world, and visit all who were in it. From Innocence to Experience: Sadly, Michael's safety began to run out as his age approached 550. While spending time in the real world, he was confronted by a man whose evil grin came to look upon Michael. This dark man almost managed to kill Michael before his father came to save the day, fighting off the man. Michael was scarred, physically, mentally and emotionally. He simply couldn't understand how a man could be truly evil. His father rushed him back to the house. While his mother tended to his wounds, his father paced back and forth, trying to decide if it was a good idea to scold Michael or not. Finally, His father turned, and embraced his son, begging him to be more careful. That evening, his father woke him from his sleep, and bid him to follow. Michael drowsily followed his father across the way to his grandfather's home, hidden away in the forests near Taverley. Michael's father simply told him "it is time" as they entered his grandfather's home. He followed his grandfather to an Armory which held many different weapons with gems that glowed brilliantly with a magical pulse, much similar to a heart-beat. Avon bid him to pick a weapon that caught his eye, and he walked around, mystified at the different weapons. As he was walking through the rows, one in particular caught his eye. It was a sword that gave off the aura of a minor storm, wind rushing around it's blade with occasional sparks. He reached out and took it. In this moment his life was changed. He hadn't just chosen Gamrink, Gamrink had chosen HIM. The Soul-bound sword saw something in him that no one else did. His body was filled with new-found strength in magical ability. Avon's eyes looked both worried and proud. The next few years were spent getting to know his blade. It wasn't just a sword, Gamrink was once a living, BREATHING person, one with a tragic past. With his father's increased absence in his life, Gamrink took over the role of parenting, teaching the young Icyene never to trust someone just because they are kind to you, and sometimes, never to trust a person at all. Gamrink picked up where Cysan left off, too, teaching Michael more about combat and different forms of combat magic. Gamrink made use of Michael's skill in ice; something Gamrink never had but had done research in, teaching him various ways to use his ice magic in combat. He also delved into the deepest realms of demonology with Michael, telling him that he should never, under any circumstances, trust a demon, and to kill first, ask questions later. Gamrink always showed deep anger, and rudeness to anyone Michael was around, which made Michael oftentimes feel uncomfortable. Michael, with the help of Gamrink and his father, was able to slay the Dark figure that had almost taken his life before. However, in the process of doing this, Gamrink's blade was shattered, Gamrink himself being okay as he did not live in the blade itself but in the large Sapphire that was on its crossguard. Michael was shocked by this, and he swore to repair Gamrink's blade. Using some of his father's own wealth, Michael bought a large diamond rod, and bars of mithril. Using all his knowledge and skill of smithing, Michael brought these items to the forge in his home and began to work on making Gamrink a new, better blade. He made a fuller from the Diamond, one that would intricately interlock with the mithril blade edge and tip in such a way that it was impossible to remove once in place. He toiled away at this project for days, barely eating or drinking as he focused on his work. with trial and error, he was able to make a newer, stronger blade for Gamrink. However, at Gamrink's behest, the blade was to be made longer, and somewhat thicker than other blades. Gamrink had already noticed Michael's Icyenic strength was beginning to show, and so he knew Michael would need a stronger, longer blade to adjust to his body's growing strength. And Michael did ask Gamrink asked. To this day, Michael still keeps what was left from the mithril bars and the large Diamond rod as trophies in his room, on display. People complimented Michael's work for days, even his own father and mother had complimented it, giving Michael a sense of pride at what he had accomplished. Michael carried his new sword on his back, having a leather sword frog to carry the beautiful blade. His practice with his mother and father had picked up again. Michael began to learn more complex art-forms of curse removal and other magics. Michael grew, and of course his strength and wings only grew with this. by the time he appeared 16 years of age (Which is actually around 560 actual years) Michael was 6 feet and 6 inches, and already was struggling to hide his wings within a cloak now. People noticed, of course, and Michael began to avoid as much contact with the public crowd as he could. He extended the length of his blade yet again, Gamrink's blade now being the equivalent of a longsword of 54 inches on the blade, reaching farther and being as thick as most common blades of the time. The sword, of course, would always attract attention due to it's stormy nature, so Michael never made any attempt to hide it. --- A new Companion: Michael's life was abruptly turned upside-down only a few months after this. The Alliance went into hiding, burning their capes and hiding their badges. And not long after this, His father disappeared suddenly. His mother left Michael and Rachel under the care of an "old family friend" by the name of Dahonus as she went to seek out her husband. And this was how Michael lived in the months to come. Watching, waiting, hoping. Dahonus in the meantime began to teach him various Fremennik combat forms and blacksmithing. But Michael was not going to wait forever for them to return. The Alliance itself was in turmoil, someone had to take the lead... And that is exactly what Michael did. He got the currently active Alliance Elder Councilmen together, one by one, and obtained their votes. And with their votes, he took leadership of the Alliance, working with them. Around this time is when he met a Half-mahjarrat Girl by the name of Violet. It had been in Varrock's Blue moon inn, upstairs that he had met her in a troubling circumstance in which a Mahjarrat had been trying to manipulate her into helping him obtain some form of power. Michael, of course, was somehow able to turn the mahjarrat's attention away from Violet. They parted there, but not for long... Violet came to the house later on with another Half-mahjarrat girl named Prisca, of whom was in the Alliance. Prisca and Violet managed to work their way past the security and traps in the dungeons below the house and eventually make it to the War-Room of the Alliance. Michael found them both there, and while Prisca left having achieved what she had sought for (recognition), Violet remained in their home to rest for a few days. It was during this time that Michael spoke with Violet in greater frequency than he normally cared for when interacting with most Mahjarrats, Demons and Half-breeds of their ilk. A Forbidden Love: At first, Violet was untrusting and rude to Michael. And likewise, Michael did not trust her, though he displayed a level of patience for her. But as they talked, things seemed to settle down between them. Acquaintances became friends, and though she had to leave soon after, she returned later on, and she kept returning. At the very least, both were curious of the other's way of life. And the more time they spent with each other, the closer they grew and the more they realized the danger of such a relationship. If either one of their families found out, there would surely be trouble. He had come to realize the terrible truth about their relationship; Their families were mortal enemies as races. Violet was an adopted child of the Draculea Vampyre family, and Michael a son of the noble Lumator family. The thought pained Michael, but a worse thought still lingered in his mind; What would his father think of her? He knew that his father had one hate above all else, and that was the Vampyric race. And for a time, their relationship was kept silent. Whenever Michael needed to get away, he went with Violet and flew to some unknown corner of the world. And in one of these instances, they encountered a dangerous Mahjarrat presence in an old abandoned lake-house Rachel and Michael used to visit often, which kept them from going out for awhile thereafter. During the nights, Violet was sometimes haunted by nightmares from a demon. In one such case as Michael slept, he was haunted as well with tormented visions. (This is here for reference.) It was on their visit to a small tropical peninsula that Michael awkwardly asked Violet if she was interested in marriage. She agreed, but as Lumator family rules dictated, Michael was duty-bound to ask Violet's foster father if he might have her hand. The thought drove Michael mad, every fiber of his being said "No!". But he knew he must, and so they discussed it and made plans. It was not long after this that Michael's father Cysan Lumator discovered Violet and the truth about Michael's relationship. By now, a good portion of the Alliance knew of it, and it was no secret anymore west of the Salve. Outraged and Paranoid about this mysterious Violet girl, Cysan confronted Violet in her sleep, which was the one place he figured her mind would be the weakest. Yet for all his rage and anger, suspicion and hatred, he could see the truth in her eyes. She loved Michael, and she would not be a threat. And so he left her to wake up and return to Michael. Violet had not been pleased with the confrontation and from that point forward did not want to have anything to do with Michael's father. --- The Point of No Return: Gamrink had warned him countless times of the events that were to unfold in this next part of the story. He had told him countless different things, and advised numerous times against it. Several of the Alliance, too, did not enjoy the prospect of their leader going in without backup. Gamrink called it the "Point of No Return", and he had told him to keep sharp as Michael's boots set down on the Marshy ground. Michael and Violet had originally come to try and save Haki, Violet's mom, who had been lost in the swamp. But Violet had told him he could not, and she showed him why. Beyond the gate were countless ghostlike figures. Michael would've surely gone past that gate if Violet had not begged him not to, but deep down he understood that he could not fight such creatures, or even fend them off. There were very few people Michael knew who might even know how to fend off such a being, much less combat one. So Michael turned his sights to Castle Draculea now. He had come this far, and he told Violet that now was the time. But before they went before the dark walls that surrounded it, Michael had to ask one question that had unsettled his mind for a long time. He understood that they might ask him to become the one thing he, and his family hated, for Violet's hand in marriage, but he wanted to know if that was what SHE wanted. And her answer gave him peace and thankfulness, a definite "No." And so they entered the gates to speak with Alucard Draculea, Violet's adoptive father. Once the gate closed, he knew he could not go back, and so he looked forward. He was tempted to tell Gamrink to "Be quiet" on several occasions, as the sword had kept pointing out every possible enemy, how to combat them, and just about every asset and danger imaginable. And finally, there he was. Staring face to face with A vampyre his father would be taking sweet time to cut open, trying to have a decent and civil conversation. If only, IF ONLY, Michael thought. No, it had almost reached the point of a bloodbath as Alucard went into a frenzy and was just about to attack Michael. however, others came to the rescue and talked reason into Alucard before he just about butchered Michael, who had promised not to draw weapons. Displeased, annoyed, dissatisfied, and just about everything but happy or hopeful, Michael turned his feathery tail and went back to his home before Violet. There, he ranted and raved to close friends and Alliance members. It was bad enough that the God Wars was practically upon them, but now that he had realized his hope for a civil conversation with a vampyre was foolhardy, he was content to sit in his home and talk with his friends of whom he believed were more reasonable than "that Alucard". And of course, the God Wars did break out. This above all else was the biggest stressor for Michael as leader of the Alliance. They had to make their moves tactical. And in the end, Michael chose to take his final paycheck benefits as leader of the Alliance before he resigned from leadership. With his resignation, he turned his sights to the one thing that mattered more to him than the Alliance, Violet. ~And that's were the story takes a pause. Perhaps it will continue with time. --- means there is a gap in the story. Relationships: Father: ~Cysan Lumator (really?...) Mother: ~Seana Lumator (Abby Stewart) Sister(s): ~Rachel Lumator (Abby Stewart), ~other's unknown atm, two deceased. Brother(s): none are known atm, one deceased. Grandfather (Mother's side): ~Avon Lumator Grandfather (Father's side): ~Dahonus Lumator Uncle(s): ~Yaruno (Yaruno) Cousin(s): (I don't think Yaruno ic'ly has been stupid enough to have kids yet. X3) Aunt(s): None atm Significant other: ~Violet (xdeadxlockx) Friends: ~All Alliance members and Associated. Personality: Calm, respectful and kind to everyone until they give him a reason not to be. He keeps an open mind about beings of different races and religions, and doesn't mind striking up a conversation with those of other races and religions if they so choose. He is easily frustrated with challenges that life and running an order presents, but he keeps hope through everything that it will turn out alright. He does not look for fights, and puts fighting as a last resort. He will expend almost every other option before he fights. He does not believe that a person or thing can be inherently evil, though he has seen such things before and thus labels anything that is inherently evil as a monster. Possessions: Weapons: Gamrink, the Sword of the Storm, a mithril blade-edged sword with a diamond fuller and a large magically pulsing sapphire in the crossguard, having an intricate crossguard design, and painted white and blue. Armor: He has the breastplate and platelegs of the fourth set of the fabled Lumator Armor. They have been reforged and re-enchanted due to old age several times since they were found. They are of good condition, for being so old. The original metals and forging techniques used to forge these items are unknown, as they are the type which pre-dates the God Wars and thus most, if not all knowledge of such things have been lost to time. However, the original metal was most likely some form of Third-Age enchanted silver or Third-Age enchanted steel with some form of old abnormal leather in other areas, potentially from the hide of the animal whose hide is only used in skillcapes now, the Raharni Wildcat. This leather has since been replaced with a more normal form of leather until an adequate replacement can be found. It has since been had another layer of temper-forged mithril used to replace the broken or disrepaired pieces. The Armor itself would be like any normal metal armor if not for the enchantment. The Armor itself cannot be taken apart by normal means, it interlocks in such a way that there are only two methods of removal. Cutting it open, or by the use of the enchantment. This enchantment allows the wearer to place their hand on the back of the armor set, activating the pact on the back if that person is of Lumator Blood, and behold as the armor literally opens up and closes around the person, encasing them in a thick set of mithril and leather. The armor itself is easy to maneuver in, having particular bolts and screws in the armor which allow for easier movement of the joints. It is also very light; Michael often describes it as being "Uncomfortably light, it's like wearing an extra layer of skin." Which could be an exaggeration. Icyenes are known for their strength. The other pieces of this set are unknown in their locations, to date. The only real method of finding out where these pieces are is with a map. This map has yet to be fully deciphered. the other armor he wears is a set of steel boots adjusted for multi-terrain trekking and cleeted for easier grip when landing abruptly. He also has a white painted shield of mithril-steel alloy with the blue star of Saradomin painted in the center of it. Other Attire: he has a set of finger-less gloves with a cyan colored gem-ring he wears on his middle finger. These are enchanted to take the ice magic that comes off of his hands and store it, so he doesn't freeze things. He will wear a long blue and white hooded cloak when he is in public places, with slits underneath that he can fold his wings into so as not to draw as much attention. His hood covers most of his hair but not all of his face, so people don't see his hair's feather texture. He has a wire coin purse with wire rope that ties it to the belt.. A knife would dull at an attempt to cut the wires. This was given to him by his uncle, being an old trick of Yaruno's. In a secure fold in his pocket, or sometimes in his ear, he has the Alliance's Master Commpiece. The functions of these are only known to Guildmasters. He has another set of attire he wears on a more peaceful day, consisting not of armor but of grey leather shorts with a belt, and a grey long-sleeved undershirt with a sleeve-less tunic to go over that. Wealth: ~He currently has one barrel full of Adamantite bars and five barrels of Mithril bars in the vault in the Lumator household. These barrels are from the Desert Mining Camp which the Alliance owns. ~He also has two barrels of primed elemental metal from the time the Alliance owned the Elemental Workshop. ~His accumulated personal coin wealth is approximately 89,210 gold coins, while the Lumator's family treasury is approximately 420,000. This is accumulated from the paychecks from precious metal sales, along with other distributes. (If you need further information on how they accumulated such wealth, then I have but a few words for you, and you just might laugh... Mithril is a man's best friend. Literally, the Alliance makes most of their gold off of owning mithril mines. Precious metals are how one gets rich... remember that. tips from Cysan.) To Be continued, this Thread is still under construction! Please do not mess with this thread Category:Icyene Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Good Category:Smith Category:Retired